Lulu Time
Synopsis Badou gets a visit from his energetic cousin Lulu and gets disappointed that he can't go on his adventure as well as wishing she was gone. When she goes off on her own, Badou extremely regrets his decision. Summary Lulu Time- Badou and his friends Munroe and Jake are outside in the Gallop's Grotto playing monster chasers and chasing the dreaded Pullamesh and got scared into retreating but it out to be Babar. He came to get Badou back home in time to get a visit from Lulu much to the young prince's disappointment as the blimp liner was landing Babar asked Badou if he was ready for this and said he was. When she arrived Lulu gave her grandfather a great big hug as for Badou he tried to be ready, but he got knock over by her instead. Everyone gets gathered together for a tea party, however Badou would rather play with his friends and Celeste said they had a room for Lulu but she wanted to stay in his room and the young prince reluctantly agrees. After that Badou asked his grandfather if he could play to which he lets, before he got too Babar wanted him to ask if Lulu wanted to play and she speedily rushes off to play. To his friends surprise Lulu is sleeping in Badou's room and Jake asks him if Lulu was going monster chasing with them and to her excitement, she wanted to come. Then, Jake said that chasing monsters can be scary and Badou said that she's too little to go but she said that she's not too little to chase monsters but it would have to wait till tomorrow. The next morning, Badou is making his bed to discover his hat is gone and so is Lulu, so he went looking for and came across Jake and Munroe and asked if they'd seen her but no. Then, Badou expected that she might be in the Grotto alone and went to look for her to discover she's not here and might have gotten scared off by Pullamesh. They began to hear Lulu calling for Badou and he had Jake run back to palace through the Hidden Courtyard to tell the king what happened while Badou and Munroe continued to look for Lulu. In the midst, of Badou's hasty search he ran into a tree branch and still when looking, in the meantime Jake made it through the secret passage way following her trail Badou climbed over some rocks but went rock rolling instead and in the end bumping into each other only to discover they were chasing a bird. Afterwards, he began to regret his decision to have Lulu gone and just then, Jake made back to the palace to tell Babar what happened. To find out Lulu isn't missing at all and he asked Lulu why Badou thought she'd gone monster chasing, she told Babar that she took her cousin's hat. So he thought it best that she should apologize so they find him, while still on the look out for Lulu; Badou came across snake, afterwards began to hear that Berry Bird again which turned out to be Lulu for real. Relieved to find his cousin safe and sound Badou lets Lulu play monster chasers with them. Lesson(s) Be careful for what you wish for. Trivia *Lulu's debut. * Munroe and Jake were playing pirates for the first time. * Jake and Munroe meet Lulu for the first time. * Lulu Time is a reference to Hammer Time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Adventures with Badou's family and friends Category:Adventures outside of the palace Category:Red titlecards